legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Carmelita Fox
Carmelita Fox is a female fox that hails from the Sly Cooper universe. She is also Sly Cooper's love interest. She is a member of Interpol and it's her job to arrest the thief Sly Cooper but Sly always escapes. She never kills any criminal and always makes sure that justice is served. The B Team/V Team Storyline She was captured alongside the Sly Gang by Veger. She was rescued alongside them by the B Team, Bender recruits Carmelita into the B Team to help them against the allegiance. She accepts and goes to her office and boss to research more into Vilgax and Veger's plans. Carmelita calls Bender up as she reaches her office and tips him off about Something that could happen and to meet her at Area 51 and that there is some packages for him in New Mexico. She later returns to help the B Team to take down Vilgax's minion's. She arrested Pong Krell Count Vegar and a few others as well. She shows in Toon City and arrests Eddy under orders that he committed a crime which he was framed for. She returns again trying to arrest Eddy and Sly but thanks to members of the the B Team's Goaway team she joins up to help defeat the Iron Queen. Carmelita thinks she should go for IQ since she got cheated and that this false arrest will go down on her record. Carmelita's assignment in the battle was to help Sly and Jill against Nemesis and through some time they manage to kill it. Carmelita arrests tries to arrest Iron Queen and Terrance Lewis but Hugo Brass did the former first. She does arrest Terrance when Bender, Isabella, Phineas and Skipper call her up and give a confession of Terrance Lewis' crimes including having her arrest Eddy by mistake and placing this failure in her permanent record. She arrests him and tazers him as she tells Bender she's letting Sly go as part of the debt she owns to Bender and his team for saving her from Count Veger. Of course that was a small reason she did it. Sly knows the real reason she let him go and he thinks that there is hope for the two of them. Even though she arrested Terrance Lewis (And that got her on her boss's good side again) Lewis got out by Parole which she cannot believe. And the system has told Interpol to leave him alone. And too make it worse she saw 4 innocent people all members of WHOOP arrested. Unable to do anything Carmelita is now going to go seek help from Bender and the rest of the B Team to find the WHOOP members and to find and stop Lewis. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She will show up once again to help the B Team in fighting Discord and new comer Sigma. She also wants Terrance Lewis arrested again. She won't kill him but this time she will make sure Lewis and anyone else she gets stay in jail! Carmelita calls up and meets up with Bender and his crew, She is introduced to Starfire, Axel and The Arbiter by Bender. She also reveals that Interpol rebuild 343 Guilty Spark to help Interpol. Carmelita then sometime arrested The Angry Video Game Nerd for a crime he didn't commit but Carmelita didn't know that, now she needs the team to get something out of him. Carmelita encounters Dib and puts him up on an assignment to help in finding Lewis. With Pericles she finds him and puts him under arrest thanking Phineas and Isabella for defeating him. Ultimate Story Carmelita made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. During her first appearance, she was chasing after the Cooper Gang, as usual, and was also surprised to find Neyla. As she chased them, Fox fell on her. She found that he was unconscious and took him back to her base to look after him. After he regained consciousness, he and Carmelita had a chance to introduce each other. He then told her that he was missing his wife, his sister and his best friend, so she agreed to help him find them. Allies and enemies Allies: Sly Cooper and his gang, Bender and the B Team, 343 Guilty Spark, the Alpha Team Enemies: Sly Cooper and his gang (formerly) Clockwork, Neyla, Dr. M, Count Veger, Vilgax and his allegiance, the Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Discord Category:Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters that hail from the Sly Cooper universe Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Law Enforcement Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Time Travelers Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Tomboys Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mie Sonozaki Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alésia Glidewell Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Foxes Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story